Solitudes
by Di-Bee
Summary: uste une fic de St Valentin. Deux personnes ont besoin de parler, d'être avec quelqu'un, de réfléchir, et peut être arriveront-ils à quelque chose... J


Titre : Solitudes

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Juste une fic de St Valentin.

Deux personnes ont besoin de parler, d'être avec quelqu'un, de réfléchir, et peut être arriveront-ils à quelque chose...

Rating : T

Pairing : Jenny/Gibbs, Gibbs/Ducky, Jenny/Ducky.

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à Midship pour la correction.

Cette fic n'est rien d'autre qu'une énième de mes fics déprime !

La fin, est un peu abrupte, certes, mais,... enfin, j'espère que vous comprendrez,...

Juste pour signaler que l'action se passe avant la saison 4 (entre autre pour des raisons pratique Hollis!!) et bien sûr après l'arrivée de Jen

Histoire :

Fatiguée, elle était juste fatiguée, et après avoir tenté de se concentrer sur un dossier, en vain, elle se décida à changer d'air. Elle bossait trop, lui disaient ses collègues à longueur de journée.

Eh bien, elle allait s'accorder une pause... Elle avait besoin de parler, à quelqu'un qui sache écouter... et elle avait quelqu'un pour ça : Ducky.

D'un geste las, elle s'empara de son long manteau, et le mit sur ses épaules, puis éteignit la lumière, passant devant le bureau de sa secrétaire, et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore de message... « Ca de moins à faire demain » soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle tenta de relativiser dans la voiture qui la conduisait, presque d'elle-même, tant elle agissait machinalement, chez son vieil ami légiste. Elle avait failli renoncer plusieurs fois, et aller se coucher, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait trouver le sommeil sans avoir parlé à quelqu'un...

Arrivée devant la maison de son ami, elle arrêta le moteur, et se donna une poignée de secondes pour réfléchir, avant de sortir de sa voiture d'un pas décidé. La vieille voiture anglaise attendait, comme venue d'un autre temps, que quelque gentilhomme vienne s'en emparer pour conduire sa belle hors de ce monde pourri, se surprit à penser la rousse directrice... _Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, reprends-toi en main, ma fille, _s'exhorta-t-elle intérieurement. Elle agita doucement le fil de la cloche qui trouvait sa résonance à l'intérieur de la demeure, et attendit que quelque bonne âme vienne lui ouvrir, "Sa mère doit dormir, à une heure pareille" se dit-elle, et elle douta, une fois de plus, des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à venir se réfugier ici...

Elle attendit, deux, puis, cinq minutes ; elle laissa les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux depuis quelques minutes couler le long de ses joues. Le froid qui régnait dans la campagne environnante n'en était pas le seul responsable... Difficile de rester objectif face à une vie sentimentale désastreuse, un soir de St Valentin.

Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, tout son maquillage avait eu le temps de se dissoudre, s'étalant sur ses joues en de longues traînées noires.

Le regard surpris, puis inquiet de son ami ne fit qu'accentuer sa passagère crise de larmes, incitant celui-ci à la faire entrer, d'une pression sur l'épaule... Une fois qu'il l'eût débarrassée de son manteau, et lui eût indiqué un fauteuil, qui paraissait aussi profond que confortable, il commença à s'enquérir de la raison de sa visite, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à venir facilement demander de l'aide, s'était-il fait la remarque...

"Que se passe-t-il, Jennifer ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté de celui dans lequel elle avait pris place, "Si vous êtes venue ici, c'est sans doute pour parler, n'est-ce pas ?".

Elle hocha la tête, les mots ne passaient plus ses lèvres, ils étaient comme bloqués au fond de sa gorge, elle laissa quelques larmes passer, et fit un nouvel essai : « Je, ..., je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! » réussit-elle à balbutier d'une voix hésitante. Le regard concerné du médecin en face d'elle l'incita à continuer. Vider son sac, voilà de quoi elle avait besoin, une oreille pour l'écouter, à l'affût des problèmes...

Elle commença à déballer son histoire, sa souffrance, le fait qu'elle ne sache même plus pourquoi elle se levait le matin, sa vie personnelle qui ne rimait à rien, parce qu'elle avait privilégié une carrière qui ne l'avait menée nulle part... Et, ses relations tendues avec Jethro. Elle insista là-dessus, jusqu'au moment où la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée chez le médecin légiste...

Il lui dit, inutilement, de l'attendre où elle était, et alla voir quel visiteur s'était risqué jusqu'à sa porte par une nuit aussi froide de février. Il fut on ne peut plus surpris en voyant apparaître Gibbs, les traits tirés, qui paraissait au bout du rouleau... "Décidément, ils m'ont tous choisi pour soulager leur peine", s'étonna-t-il intérieurement.

En voyant son ancienne maîtresse perdue dans le fauteuil de son ami, Gibbs ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard interrogateur...

Elle se leva alors, remerciant le légiste, comme si les traces de maquillage sur ses joues étaient naturelles, comme si ses yeux rouges étaient passés inaperçus, et indiqua, comme pour s'excuser, qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle avait besoin de dormir un peu...

Gibbs la suivit du regard et eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant. En désespoir de cause, sans attendre une quelconque approbation de son ami, il s'effondra à son tour dans le confortable fauteuil, humant, au passage, l'odeur qu'elle y avait laissée... Il soupira longuement, sous le regard attentif de son ami, qui se demandait ce que, finalement, ces deux-là attendaient pour aller parler entre eux plutôt que de le choisir comme intermédiaire fortuit.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami parle, il était plutôt renfermé, et il était l'un des rares à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas au moindre coup d'oeil. "Chagrin d'amour ?" lança-t-il, un peu dans le vide. Le regard qu'il reçut de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il avait vu juste,... Et il pensait savoir à cause de qui son ami se sentait aussi mal...

Il n'y avait que des personnes avec ce genre de caractère qui arrivaient à se voiler la face à ce point. Le médecin soupira une bonne fois, il allait falloir leur ouvrir les yeux... Et vite...

"Gibbs, tu devrais aller lui parler, tu sais, à Jen. Si tu veux mon avis - et même si tu n'en veux pas je te le donnerai quand même - elle n'attend que ça, ou plutôt, elle a peur de le faire.  
Elle attend, depuis déjà plusieurs années, mais, elle attend en vain, n'est-ce pas ?

Tu n'es pas près d'aller lui parler. De quoi as-tu peur ? Sa réaction ? Je suis sûr que les réactions que vous avez eues, tous les deux, à cette époque, vous paraissent injustifiées, à présent. Je suis sûr, que si elle était revenue en tant qu'autre chose que directrice, ..., ça aurait été différent pour tous les deux, pas vrai ?

J'ignore ce qui s'est passé en réalité, j'en ai eu un vague aperçu, ce soir, de ce que vous avez tous les deux pu vivre. Elle m'a parlé assez longuement, l'un des plus longs monologues que j'ai jamais entendu, et pourtant, je suis moi-même très doué pour ça... Elle a l'air d'aller aussi mal que toi, Jethro,... Si aucun d'entre vous ne se décide rapidement, vous allez vous morfondre, et vous haïr, pour le restant de vos jours, et tout ça parce que vous aurez eu trop de fierté pour vous rabaisser au niveau de l'autre, ou vous y élever. Mais, vous êtes au même niveau. Il vous faut juste ouvrir les yeux, Jethro. Tu m'écoutes ? Jethro ?"

Mais, il était déjà ailleurs...

Parti dans ses pensées, revivant toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées avec elle, tous les matins où il aurait aimé être sûr d'être à ses côtés... Pour la peut-être millième fois depuis leur séparation, son rêve d'antan lui était revenu, les années qu'il avait passées sans elle, et pendant lesquelles il rêvait parfois qu'en se réveillant, il la trouverait endormie à ses côtés, comme au "bon vieux temps".

Et tous ces matins où il se réveillait déçu, et seul... Ou, en tout cas pas avec elle. Et les disputes continuelles qui pouvaient s'en suivre, avec toutes les femmes qui avaient partagé sa vie depuis "Elle".

Il y a des jours où certains souvenirs lui revenaient en pleine face, et où, soudain, il ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, qui le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Elle était la seule dont il avait l'impression de dépendre, pour sa survie. La seule qui semblait le comprendre un tant soit peu, qui semblait avoir adopté le même mode de fonctionnement que lui, le café, le bourbon, et tout cet ensemble de petits détails insignifiants, qui additionnés faisaient qu'ils s'étaient tant entendus. Il s'était décidé, enfin, après près de sept ans de réflexion. Il irait la voir; il saisit le manteau qu'il avait posé par habitude sur le portant, près de la porte, et remercia son ami d'un signe de tête.

Saisissant d'un geste déterminé la poignée de la portière de sa voiture, il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle et le moteur vrombit aussitôt, les roues pointées en direction de l'appartement de Jen. Il devait lui parler.

Arrivé devant la porte de son immeuble, il se résigna à l'idée de devoir faire le premier pas, à devoir accepter les erreurs qu'il avait faites. Qu'ils avaient faites.

Ils allaient devoir faire le point, revenir à zéro, savoir où tout avait commencé, où tout avait commencé à se finir, où ils allaient devoir reprendre, pour arrêter de se voiler la face, pour recommencer à vivre, ensemble.

A des kilomètres de là, le légiste soupira, fatigué. Il avait réussi à réunir ses deux amis, ces deux âmes qui en avaient le plus grand besoin. Il monta dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd, il avait joué les Cupidon, mais, à présent, qui s'occuperait de "son cas" ?


End file.
